


We Are Infinite As The Universe We Hold Inside

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: Songs for adventures through time and space with the TARDIS and her Doctor.





	We Are Infinite As The Universe We Hold Inside

 

  
  
**Time Machine by Frank Turner**  
I'm-a gonna build myself a time machine   
On particle physics and the power steam   
It runs on diesel oil and Donnie Darko daydreams   
  
Packed a pair of socks and a hunting rifle   
Change of underwear and some snacks to trifle   
Scared of going back you know how I'm forgetful   
  
To go back and to see the way things really used to be   
Not the way we remember them at all   
  
**I'm Like A Bird by Nelly Furtado**  
I'm like a bird   
I'll only fly away   
I don't know where my soul is   
(Soul is)  
I don't know where my home is   
And baby all I need for you to know is   
  
**Boats & Birds by Gregory & The Hawk **  
If you'll be my star   
I'll be your sky   
You can hide underneath me and come out at night   
When I turn jet black, and you show off your light   
I live to let you shine   
I live to let you shine   
  
But you can skyrocket away from me   
And never come back if you find another galaxy   
Far from here   
With more room to fly   
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by   
  
**Sun by Sleeping At Last**  
With golden string   
Our universe was clothed in light   
Pulling at the seams   
Our once barren world now brims with life   
That we may fall in love   
Every time we open up our eyes   
I guess space, and time   
Takes violent things, angry things and makes them kind   
  
We are the dust of dust   
We are the apple of God’s eye   
We are infinite as the universe we hold inside   
  
**Lost Stars by Keira Knightley**  
Who are we?   
Just a speck of dust within the galaxy   
“Woe is me”   
If we're not careful turns into reality   
  
Don't you dare let all these memories bring you sorrow   
Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer   
Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending   
Where we're dancing in our tears and   
  
God, tell us the reason   
Youth is wasted on the young   
It's hunting season   
And this lamb is on the run   
We're searching for meaning   
But are we all lost stars   
Trying to light up the dark?   
  
**Falling Or Flying by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals**  
We got lost again   
Drove to the end of a road   
And a red-faced man   
Taught us to do what we're told   
And on the 23rd night   
Things ain't bad but things ain't right   
  
Are we falling or flying?   
Are we falling or flying?   
Are we living or dying?   
I guess we'll never know   
  
**Lost In Space by Aimee Mann**  
Lost in space   
A bubble drifting   
Into a place   
Where planets shift and   
The moon's erased   
Its features lift in the glare   
  
But I'm the stuff   
Of happy endings   
Though mostly bluff   
Belief suspending   
But close enough   
For just pretending to care   
  
And I'm pretending to care   
When I'm not even there   
Gone, but I don't know where   
  
**Across The Sky by Emilie Autumn**  
Fear no more the midnight   
Fear no more the sea   
Close your eyes, regret nothing   
You're safe with me   
Look into the shadows   
Step into the mist   
Search your land but doubt never   
I still exist   
  
Across the sky   
I will come for you   
If you ask me to   
Demystify   
Your uncommon dreams   
Stranger things have come   
Across the sky   
I will come for you   
If you ask me to   
Demystify   
Your uncommon dreams   
Stranger things have come true  


[We Are Infinite As The Universe We Hold Inside](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/we-are-infinite-as-the-universe-we-hold-inside?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
